


The Heliopath Series Book 1 Heliopath Rising

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Bridget looked at the tall old wizard that now stood up from the table. He was wearing dark robes with blood red trimming. Oh his nose (which looked like it had been broken on a few occasions and never healed properly) was half moon spectacles. The feeling emitted from him. It was the same one she got from Harry Potter. ...





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“Are you sure you have everything Bridget?” Remus Lupin asked his daughter as they hurried towards Platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
Bridget groaned and pushed her blonde hair out of her face, “Yes Dad. You’ve only asked me that, like, five million times.”  
  
“Well, I just thought that I’d ask five million and one,” The man answered with a grin, “I can’t believe you’re starting at Hogwarts.”  
  
“Please don’t get all sappy on me now. You were doing so well,” Bridget smiled and hugged her father. She had really worried about leaving him. It had been the two of them since she came to live with him when she was about two. The blonde girl didn’t want to leave, but she knew that it’s what he wanted. Bridget was going to attend the same school that her mother and father attended: Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
“You’d better hurry,” Remus said when they broke apart, “I would hate for you to miss the train.”  
  
The girl sighed and picked up her bag, “Bye Dad. I love you. I’ll see you at Christmas.”  
  
He smiled and nodded as he gave her another hug, “I’m going to miss you.”  
“I’m going to miss you too, but it’s only for a few months.”  
  
“Be good,” he warned when they broke apart again, “And try to be nice.”  
  
I’m _always_ nice,” Bridget laughed as she turned and headed towards the train. Remus shook his head and apparated away.  
  
“Now, a place to sit,” Bridget sighed as she searched for an empty compartment. She finally found one. It didn’t remain empty for long. Bridget was joined by a boy who had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked lonely and a little sad, which was exactly how Bridget felt.  
  
“Mind if I sit with you?” he asked as he looked at her timidly.  
  
Bridget shook her head as she motioned to a seat, “Nope.”  
  
“Thanks,” he took his seat and held out his hand when he settled into his seat, “My name's Draco Malfoy.”  
  
“Bridget Lupin,” she said as she took his hand in hers and smiled, “I take it this is your first year at Hogwarts too?”  
  
He nodded, “Is it really that obvious?”  
  
The girl laughed, “Just a bit. Don’t worry; it’s my first year too.”  
  
“Well, at least now I don’t feel as stupid.” He smiled at her, “My mom was really worried about me coming here, with all the rumours about the headmaster and all.” He added as an afterthought.   
  
Bridget nodded, “Yeah. My dad wasn’t too happy to hear about that. He said that in his day, Dumbledore was the best headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen, but it’s different now.”  
  
“Did your parents go to Hogwarts?” Draco asked as a girl with dark red hair entered their compartment and sat down.  
  
“I’m not leaving so deal with it.” She grumbled as she took a seat next to Draco.  
  
“Fine by us,” Bridget said as she looked at the girl, “My name’s Bridget Lupin. This is Draco Malfoy.” She motioned to the boy sitting across from Bridget.  
  
“Daphne Greengrass.” She responded, “It’s my first year and there was this jerk that was giving me a hard time. Sorry I was so rude.”  
  
“Really?” Bridget asked interestedly, “Draco and I were just talking about the headmaster. Apparently, he’s gone way down hill. It’s amazing he still remains in charge.”  
  
“My uncle teaches potions at Hogwarts; I’ve lived with him for a year now. He says that Dumbledore is very odd. He’s planning something sinister, but he’s not stupid enough to make his move because he’s been under so much scrutiny from the Ministry.”  
  
“You live with your uncle?” Draco asked. He pulled at a hole in his jeans, suddenly wishing that he had let his mother buy him a new pair. Money was tight because of the school supplies that he needed and he thought that he could get at least another year out of them. He hadn’t counted on growing over the summer. Maybe I can send her a letter taking her up on that offer, he thought to himself.  
  
Daphne nodded and said quietly, “My parents were killed. They worked at the Department of Mysteries and were hiding something the Death Eaters wanted. My mum put me in the cellar, but didn't have time to save herself.”  
  
“I live with my dad.” Bridget told them, “After my mum died, I went to live with him. I was about two, and it’s been the two of us since then.”  
  
“My mum left my dad,” Draco said quietly, “She doesn’t really like to talk about it. She’s raised me since I was three. It hasn’t been easy either; she’s worked at least two jobs since then.” He sighed, not exactly sure why he was telling complete strangers something that he wouldn’t even talk about with his mother. He didn’t have many friends growing up, and it was nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was two girls.   
  
“Well then, now that we had a breakfast club moment...” Bridget said with a small laugh, “How about that John Lennon?”  
  
Draco’s face lit up, “He’s the best. My mum listens to him all the time. She’s obsessed with the Beatles. An absolute musical genius in my opinion, I love his music-”  
  
“Me too!” The blonde girl agreed, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement, “I love the Beatles! John Lennon’s pretty good, but I like Paul McCartney better. I think he was the best Beatle.”  
  
Daphne shrugged, “The Beatles are alright I guess, but I prefer Nirvana. Kurt Cobain was amazing. His lyrics were so deep and insightful.”  
  
“I love Kurt Cobain,” the blonde girl sighed. “He was awesome. I thought that it was an absolute tragedy, what happened to him.”  
  
“What happened?” Draco piped up and looked avidly at the two girls across from him.  
  
“Well, people say that it was suicide, but I think that he was murdered by his wife, Courtney Love.”  
  
“Oh,” he said, “I don’t really know who you’re talking about.”  
  
“I’ll make you a tape. I assume since your mum listens to John Lennon, you have a way to play it?”  
  
The blonde nodded, “Yeah. We have this tape player that’s really old. My mum got it for her birthday from one of her best friends.”  
  
“Cool,” Bridget commented, “I’ll find some good Nirvana songs for you. My dad just got me this wicked cool stereo system as an early birthday present. My birthday’s in September.”  
  
“Mine’s in June,” Draco told them. A boy with a round face and brown hair stopped at the compartment door.  
  
“Is it alright if I sit with you?” he asked.  
  
“Sure,” the other three responded. He looked relieved as he took a seat next to Bridget.  
  
“I’m Draco Malfoy, this is Bridget Lupin, and next to her is Daphne Greengrass.” Draco made the introductions.   
  
The other boy smiled and nodded, “I’m Neville Longbottom. I was sitting with this boy named Harry Potter, but he was mean.” Neville looked uncomfortable and began to stare at his feet.  
  
“The Boy Who Lived?” Bridget asked, “Wow. That’s not what I expected.”  
  
Neville shrugged, “I got this really bad feeling from him. I don’t trust him.”  
  
“Hm,” Draco said uninterestedly. “We were just talking about music. What type of music do you listen to?”  
  
“I like the Weird Sisters. They’re pretty good.” Neville responded as he looked at the others in the compartment with him. Bridget had dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a pink sweater with a black skirt and tights. Her blue eyes were warm and welcoming. Daphne had straight auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was just a little shorter than Bridget and had on a pair of jeans with a black sweatshirt and on her feet were converse all-stars. Draco had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore a green turtle-neck sweater with jeans. Idly, Neville noticed the hole in Draco’s jeans. They all seemed friendly and better than his previous company.   
  
“What house do you think you’ll be sorted into?” Neville asked, “My parents were in Gryffindor. I know that’s where they’d want me.”  
  
“I dunno,” Draco responded, “I know that my mum was in Ravenclaw and one of the only things I know about my dad is that he was in Slytherin. I guess one of those two. What about you Bridget?”  
  
“Both my parents were in Gryffindor. So, I suppose Gryffindor?” Bridget speculated, “Isn’t that supposed to be the best one?”   
  
“I think so,” Neville said.  
  
“My mom was in Slytherin and my dad was in Hufflepuff. They used to tell me stories about Hogwarts. I was so excited when I got my letter! I can't wait.”  
  
“I wonder if my sister got accepted,” Bridget mused aloud.  
  
“You have a sister?” Draco asked, “I thought you said that it was just you and your dad.”  
  
Bridget sighed; she really didn’t like talking about her family life. She wanted friends and she figured it was high time that she started to open up and trust people, “My mom had an affair with my dad while she was married. I have an older half sister and a twin sister. When my mom died, she said in her will that Sam Granger wasn’t my real dad and my real dad was Remus Lupin. She said that she wanted me to live with my real dad. I didn’t like my step dad, so I was glad that I got to live with my dad.” She added quietly, “Let's just say he wasn't the ideal father.” She paused and looked down at her feet. Her new friends all fell into a sympathetic silence. Bridget sighed then said a little louder, “My sister’s name’s Hermione Granger.”  
  
“Oh,” Neville said, “She was sitting in with Harry Potter, I think.”  
  
“That doesn’t surprise me,” Bridget said bitterly.  
  
The compartment fell into an another uncomfortable silence. Bridget looked out the window. So, her sister was going to be attending the same school as her. She hadn’t seen or spoken to her in nine years. It would be weird to be in the same building as her. It was such a long time ago. Bridget's mind began to wander; why did her mother want her to live with her real dad and not Hermione? That was one conundrum that Bridget could never figure out; she used to lie awake at night when she was a little younger and wonder her mother's reasoning. Bridget used to like to think it was because her mother favoured her over the other two children.  
  
“We’re almost there,” Draco commented, “We should probably change into our robes.”  
  
“Okay,” they all agreed.  
  
“Bridget,” Daphne asked as she waved a hand in front of her face. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Bridget shook her previous thoughts away. “When we’re finished changing, we’ll meet up again. We should stick together.” Bridget suggested.  
  
“Good idea,” Daphne said as she picked up her bag, “We’ll see you guys in a few minutes.”  
  
The boys nodded and the girls left the compartment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Sorting

“I don't think I'm ready for this,” Draco said as his face drained of all colour. The four stepped off the train and headed towards a huge man that was calling 'Firs' years this way!'  


Bridget took his hand and squeezed it encouragingly, “Yes you are, Draco. We're all in this together.”

 

“Exactly,” Daphne agreed, “We stick together. Even if we do get sorted into different houses.”  


“Yeah,” Neville agreed, “I hope we get into the same house though.” He spoke the words that everyone had been thinking. They were all aware of the fierce house rivalry and knew that if they were in different houses, it probably would be harder for them to stay friends. These thoughts loomed in their minds as they stepped into a boat and were carried across the lake to their new home and school, Hogwarts.

 

The four new friends shuffled nervously into the Great Hall. Hogwarts was unlike any place any of them had ever encountered. Already they had encountered boats that steered completely on their own and a rather annoying poltergeist who showered them with pumpkin juice and treacle tart. Neville was sporting a blob of custard that strangely resembled Northern Ireland on his left shoulder. Some annoying blonde girl had been shrieking about pumpkin juice in her hair until Daphne whipped out her wand and cast a quick scourgify on it. The other three gazed at her with astonished looks.  


“How in the name of Merlin do you already know how to Scourgify? That’s fourth year magic at least!” Draco exclaimed. Daphne looked between the faces of her friends and shrugged.   


“Potions accidents. It pays to have an uncle who’s the youngest potions master of the century. I learned all kinds of cool things from him. Did you know that frog guts when mixed with Armadillo Bile pro-”  


“Ugh! That’s so gross Daphne. Please, for the love of my appetite, stop right there,” replied Neville, whose nose was wrinkled in a disgusted fashion.   
Daphne smiled and agreed to wait until a time when they wouldn’t be eating relatively soon. She wasn’t about to admit that she wasn’t hungry because of her overwhelming nerves. If her Uncle Sevvie had taught her anything, it was not to give away too much personal information right away… and not to call him Sevvie.  
After Abbot, Hannah, was sorted into Hufflepuff the line of first years waiting to be sorted dwindled rapidly. Bridget’s sister Granger, Hermione, was sorted into Ravenclaw and Bridget said a quick prayer that she would be anything but Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall called out Greengrass, Daphne, and the petite redhead made her way to the stool with the strange talking hat on it. It only took a few moments from the time she placed it on her head for the hat to call out “Ah. Well then, SLYTHERIN!” A shocked looking Daphne placed the hat on the chair and made her way to the Slytherin table. Bridget made a mental note to ask her what it had said.  


Directly following Daphne was a platinum haired boy named Halliwell, Orion was sorted into Hufflepuff after what looked like a very vehement argument with the sorting hat. Draco thought he looked strangely familiar, but anyone who looked relieved to be in Hufflepuff couldn’t be a familiar of his. He was fine with the other houses, but Hufflepuff was just pathetic. After Orion had taken his seat, Neville’s name was called. Bridget gave him an encouraging pat on the back before he made his ascent up the dais to the sorting hat. He was visibly sweating and Bridget felt a pang of sympathy for him. It took the hat a while longer for Neville than it did for Daphne. Finally the hat opened it’s mouth-like seam and shouted “GRYFFINDOR.”  

 

Bridget smiled and clapped for her new friends, but her heart sank a little bit. She made a mental note to tell Daphne that they should go exploring for a neutral place that they could all meet.  


“Lupin, Bridget,” She gulped when she heard the foreboding professor call her name and timidly walked up to the stool.  


“Ah yes!” the sorting hat said when it was put on her head, “Miss Lupin. I remember your parents well, but now it's time to turn the page in your family's history. Where to put you? Destiny awaits you oh yes. And it will be difficult. But that's a story for another time. Hmm...you'd do well in Slytherin. Very cunning. Ravenclaw would suit you as it would have suited your father. Oh yes, you're very brave as well.”

 

“Put me with Neville,” Bridget whispered, hoping that the hat would take the hint that she wanted to be with Neville.

 

“Loyalty as well. Ah well, as you wish.” The hat then proceeded to shout out, “GRYFFINDOR!” Bridget smiled as she practically threw off the hat and ran over to sit with her friend.

 

“I guess our predictions were right,” Neville said with a smile.

 

“I guess so. I wonder where Draco will be put.” A few other students were sorted. Ernie McMillan was placed in Hufflepuff. Others were sorted before the teacher finally shouted “Malfoy, Draco!” Draco took a look a Bridget and she smiled back at him encouragingly. He took a deep breath then headed up to the stool where Bridget and Neville had previously occupied.

 

“RAVENCLAW!” the hat cried out almost immediately and Draco took his seat among the Ravenclaws. He glanced over at his other Gryffindor friends then at Daphne who was sitting over at the Slytherin table. Draco knew that his mother would be proud. She had said to him on a number of occasions that she hoped that he got into Ravenclaw like herself. He was glad that he hadn't disappointed her.

 

The line of first years slowly dwindled down. A shy girl with dark hair by the name of Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Gryffindor. In Bridget's eyes, she looked a little lonely and out of place.  


Bridget looked at Neville as if to get the okay and said, “Do you wanna sit with Neville and me?”  


The girl nodded gratefully and sat down with the two. “Thank you.” Her voice was soft and quiet. The blonde studied the girl next to her. She was small and petite with lonely dark eyes. Her skin was paler than Bridget. If Bridget had to guess, she would say that the girl was probably abused and malnourished.  
The sorting continued and the attention was turned back to the ceremony when Professor McGonagall shouted, “Potter, Harry.” A hush fell over the students as a small boy with jet black hair and glasses headed towards the professor and the hat and took a seat.

 

Professor McGonagall looked at him suspiciously, then placed the hat on his head. The hat barely touched his head before shouting “SLYTHERIN!”  
“We got Potter!” Bridget could hear the Slytherins cheering from the table near her. She studied the boy. Neville was right, there was some dis trustworthy presence about him. She shuddered.  


“Are you okay Bridget?” Neville said from beside her, “You look a little pale.”

 

“I'm fine,” Bridget assured him as she pulled her cloak closer to her and tried to shake the feeling.

 

The rest of the students had been sorted and were now with their rightful houses. Bridget looked at the tall old wizard that now stood up from the table. He was wearing dark robes with blood red trimming. Oh his nose (which looked like it had been broken on a few occasions and never healed properly) was half moon spectacles. The feeling emitted from him. It was the same one she got from Harry Potter.  


“Welcome first years to the beginning of your magical education. I wish all of you well and sincerely hope that all of you will be successful in your,” Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment before saying, “training.”

 

Bridget made eye contact with Daphne. It was almost as though she was thinking the same thing that she was. Training? It wasn't the oddest word that he could have chose, but even still. Something about that word seemed to have more meaning behind it.  


“Now, tuck in.” Dumbledore beckoned and Bridget forgot the feeling and realised how hungry she was.  


“So, where are you from?” Bridget asked Pansy as she took a bite of her biscuit.  
“Right outside of London,” Pansy responded. Bridget and Neville both watched the girl eat. It was as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.

 

“That's cool,” Neville said, “My parents and I live in Lancashire. My Gran lives with us. It's been hard for her since my granddad died.  


“I live in London. My house is kinda small, but my dad let me have the biggest bedroom.” Bridget added with a grin.

 

Pansy looked down and didn't say anything. Both Neville and Bridget could tell that Bridget hit a sore note with her previous comment.

 

“Sorry,” she apologized.

 

The dark haired girl shook her head, “It's nothing. I just don't really like where I live. You're lucky that your parents actually care.”

 

“My mom's dead.” Bridget told her, “It's just me and my dad.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.”  


“What are we talking about,” Daphne squeezed herself between Pansy and Bridget. The Great Hall fell into a shocked and amazed silence. Neville looked at the headmaster. He looked angry.

  
“We're talking about how awesome this place is!” The blonde looked at her new friend. Draco looked shocked. No one had ever actually broken the rules and gone to sit at another house table as far as he knew. His mother did a lot of the assistant directing for the Hogwarts Theatrical Society, and while she'd recounted many of the infractions she'd learned about over the years, she'd never told him about anything like this. He shrugged and joined them as well. Bridget scooted over and looked at Dumbledore. A shiver ran down her spine as their eyes met. Her father's warning flashed through her mind even as she shook the feeling of uneasiness off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
